Hetty Knows All
by WAG2002
Summary: a Gibbs/Abby story. Set during & after the NCIS:LA epi 'Random on Purpose' - Gibbs is there to meet Abby after her adbuction. Nearly loosing Abby makes Gibbs realise just what she means to him, read on to find out his feelings
1. The Rescue Of Abigail Sciuto

_My first Cross over story. Its not my best work but something I felt I had to write._

* * *

It all seemed to go in slow motion: Her captor holding the axe close to her head, the glass shattering, bullet fire, her captor dead on the floor and Callan entering her field of vision. This was one hell of a day and she was glad it would soon be over. There was just one thing that she wanted, no needed to do, but that would come all in good time.

Abby had been a little disappointed that Gibbs hadn't been the one to rescue her, not that she wasn't happy to have been rescued, far from it she was very happy to have been saved. Gibbs had said he would always be there for her and look after her and when she had needed him the most he wasn't there. Perhaps he would be waiting outside the building for her. Her eyes had scanned every where and he wasn't there, trying to hide her disappointment she thanked Callan and Hanna with sincerity in her voice. After all they had just rescued here from hell.

Callan and Hanna escorted Abby inside the NCIS LA field office. She smiled, she knew he was there she could feel him there, watching her but she couldn't she him, not yet anyway. She hated it when he did that. Kensi gave her a quick update as they made their way through the bull pen.

Callan turned to Abby and said "You solved 15 murders in as many hours. How's that feel?"  
"Almost as good as being alive" she replied giving him a typical Abby hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey I lowered him down" said Sam.  
"And you did it perfectly"

Hetty appeared behind her saying "Your post incident medical evaluation is not optional Abby, they're waiting for you. Go Go"

"I'm sorry but there is something way more important than that that I have to do first"  
"What could possibly be more..."  
"Me" echoed the dulcet tones of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs from the upper levels.

Abby ran up the stairs at full speed. "Gibbs I knew you'd be here I just knew it!" She ran in to him so hard the he almost dropped the Caf-Pow cup he had hiding behind his back. "Don't suppose you want this?" He asked shaking the cup in front of her. "Gibbs! You bought me Caf-Pow! I didn't think they sold it around here, were did you find it? Oh never mind give it here, please?" "Well that depends on who you know Abbs", Gibbs said to her throwing a little wink in Hettys directions.

"I tried to get here sooner Abbs" Gibbs said with sadness in his voice. He had promised himself a long time ago that he would look after her. She had become the most important thing in his live recently and he was not going to let her go, even if he had to make a fool out of himself to do it.

"Don't apologise Gibbs, it's a sign of weakness" "Not to those you love Abbs" Abby couldn't quite believe what she had heard; she knew Gibbs loved her as a friend but could he love her like she loved him? "Do you mean it Gibbs, I mean I know you never say anything you don't mean but, do mean love like friends or Love like more than friends?" "Abby you're rambling again." Gibbs then leaned over and whispered something in her ear, something that was for her ears only, something that he should have told here a long time ago. Something that made Abby smile the biggest smile of her life. The LA team could only look on and wonder what the hell he had said to make Abby smile like that.

They walked down the stairs towards the bull pen together.

"Agent Gibbs, it's been a long time." Hetty said.  
"Yes it has. Only ever make it over this way if it's very important."  
"I assume you will be taking care of Ms Sciuto? You do know she has a medical to attend."  
"Would I let you down Hetty? I'll get Ducky to do it when we get home."  
"That will be fine."  
"Let's go home Abbs" he said wrapping and arm around her waist as they turned and headed for the exit.  
"YAY! Oh there is SO much I have to tell the team. And I am so not leaving my lab again."  
"Never Abbs?" he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Well maybe to go home or maybe a date, but I want an escort." she sais smilling at him  
"Will I do Abbs?"  
"Always Gibbs, always" she said leaning even closer into his side.

As soon as they were out the building Gibbs placed a quick kiss on her cheek and escorted her to his car. Hetty and the team went to the door to wave goodbye.

"Oh, Jethro lets make number 5 the last shall we."  
"I was planning to Hetty. Until next time"

Gibbs and Abby drove away to the LA team waving.  
"Number 5 Hetty? What's that supposed to me?"  
"That Mr Callan, is none of your concern"


	2. Arguments and Invitations

**Chapter 2: Invitation**

_Somewhere in Washington DC_

Abby never thought that this day would arrive for her. There was only ever one man that she thought about in that way, never did she think that he thought the same. Ever since the incident in LA things had moved quickly between then but that was ok, well, most of the time anyway.

Things had changed the day after her kidnapping in LA. She guesses it took her almost being killed for him to realise just how much she meant to him. Gibbs had taken her to his place that night; all he knew was that he didn't want to let her out of his sight. In fact he had taken her to and from work every day that week, and the following week, and when ever he could.

As much as Abby enjoyed spending time with Gibbs, his being over protective was a little out of character, and she was starting to feel like a prisoner. so, one night over dinner she had confronted him about his possessiveness and they had argued, and they never argued.

* * *

_Flashback_  
It was a simple enough question "Why are you being like this?"  
"Like what?" he'd replied.  
"Over protective? I don't get to go anywhere alone anymore. I can take care of myself Gibbs"  
His temper broke then "You call what happened in LA taking care of yourself?"  
"I'd have got out, somehow"  
"Somehow? That's the best you can do?"  
"Well, Callan and Hana were there when I needed them!"  
That was low, she could tell my the pained look on his face "I fell bad enough about that as it is Abby I don't need you reminding me!"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" she said, her voice calmer but guilt ridden.  
"But it's the truth" his voice calmer now as well.

"Still shouldn't have said it." She paused before she continued "I looked for you, you know?"  
"When?"  
"When I came out the warehouse. I thought maybe you might have been there"  
"I tried Abby, I really did, bloody LA traffic. By the time I got to Hattys office you were on your way back"  
"Still don't get why you wont let me go anywhere alone though"  
"Don't you get it Abby?" He asked searching her face for the slightest trace that she understood "I don't know what I'd do without you"  
The emotion on Gibbs face bought tears to her eyes, she smiled at him encouraging him to continue.

"Do you need to me say it?"  
"It would be nice, just so I'm certain I'm thinking what I should be thinking"  
He took a deep breath "I love you Abbs"  
Her smile grew big and bright "I was hoping you were going to say that"

_End flashback_

* * *

_NCIS Field Office LA_

Hetty was opening up her mail for the morning when a she noticed a rather intriguing black envelope. It had gone through the normal security procedures so she new it was safe. Inside was a beautiful black and white card, simple in its design but unique enough to give her an idea as to whom it was from. And, of course she was correct. It was an invitation for herself, Callan, Hana and Kensey to attend a function in Washington. There was a date, place and time but no indication as to what the function was for, although if her intuition was correct, and it usually way, she knew exactly what the event was.

"Mr Callan, please tell your team that we are expected in Washington in one weeks time. We have a NCIS function to attend"  
"The whole team?"  
"That is what I said. You, Mr Hana, Kensey and I have been invited by Miss Sciuto to a special evening"

Kensey heard Abbys name mentioned "Any idea what it is? She never said anything last time I spoke to her"  
Hetty smiled "I believe she intends it to be a surprise. But, unless all outstanding paperwork is done, none of you will be attending"

That was all the encouragement they needed. They all really wanted to see Abby again, she had been such a breath of fresh air to their small office. None of them wanted to miss out of this mysterious trip to Washington.


	3. May i present

_A Hotel ballroom somehere in Washington DC_

Abby peeked through the double doors to see how many people had turned up to their surprise party. The room was filled with her friends, family and colleagues. Very few of them knew exactly why they were there and that made her smile more.

It wasn't exactly how she had pictured this day, but saying that, she had never really expected this day to happen. She wanted today to be special and so far the day was going perfectly. All the people she loved were in one room, well two really but not for much longer.

She noticed her guests from LA arrive and take in the room, she knew they would be looked after. Abby closed the door and turned to the 5 other people in this room.  
"Are you ready?" Said a man in a suit.  
She reached for Gibbs hand "definately"

* * *

The main room was simply decorated in black and white, with red roses on each table. Tables and chairs lined the walls with a small stage and dance floor towards one end. It wasn't really clear to the new arrivals what was going on, and looking at the faces of some of the other guests they weren't sure either.

"What's going on here Hetty?" Callan asked.  
"I have has much an idea as you" she smiled before walking of to chat with the director.  
Callan turned to the other "She knows more than she's letting on."  
"She always does" replied Hana.

Tony, McGee and Ziva had been tasked by Abby to look after the LA team when they arrived.

"You have to be Abbys LA hero's" DiNozzo said strolling up to them.  
"That would be me" Callan said smiling.  
"Hey, I was there as well" Hana added.  
"Well it is very nice to meet you both" said Ziva.  
"Can you tell us what's happened?" Kensey asked.  
DiNozzo said "I would if I could but I can't"  
"Can't or wont?"  
"Can't Abby hasn't told us anything."  
Ziva smiled "I am sworn to secrecy."  
"I knew you knew something" DiNozzo said "spill, what's going on?"  
"I will not 'spill' Abby trusted me to go shopping with her and that is all I will say" she looked at her watch "It will not be long now."  
"Is Abby always this secretive?" Calan asked.  
"No" replied McGee "Quite the opposite."

The two teams chatted for a while, trying to peace together all the things they knew about today. Ziva just stood there and smiled amused at how far wrong some of there guesses were.

A door at one end of the room opened and waiters bearing silver trays laden with glasses entered. Each person was offered a glass of champagne or fruit punch.

"That is my cue to leave, excuse me" Ziva said before heading to the stage.  
"What's she up to?" DiNozzo wondered aloud.

Once everyone had a glass in hand the waiters retreated and Ziva taped to microphone to get everyone's attention.  
"May I have your attention please" she began "You are probably wondering why you are all here"

There was a mumbled response from many of the assembled guests.

Ziva nodded to a man wearing a bright red jacket standing near another set of double doors. He opened the doors and out walked a very happy looking Ducky, a man and a woman she had only met once, an official looking man in a suite carrying a clipboard and the couple of the hour.

"May I present to you all Mr and Mrs Gibbs"


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4: explanations**

The was a second of silence before the director boomed "to the bride and groom"

Everyone raised there glasses and toasted "The bride and groom"

Gibbs held Abbys hand tightly and walked with her to the microphone, "I don't do speeches, but today is special" he smiled and Abby "we would like to thank you all for coming. Have a drink and enjoy yourself"

Everyone cheered as Gibbs and Abby made their way to the small dance floor as a group of musicians and a singer made their way to the stage.

The female singer stood in front of the microphone "Good evening everyone, let's get this party started with the first dance."

The band began to play and Gibbs took his new wife in his arms

"_(When I first saw you, I saw love.__ And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday._

_They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're together still going strong…"_

The crowd was silent; this was not the sort of song that anyone would associate with Abby, yet the words and sentiment were not lost on anyone. Gibbs and Abby had known each other a long time and it had taken a long time to get where they were now. Yes, people had said they wouldn't work but here they were on there wedding day, and they had never felt stronger or happier.

As the song ended the newly married couple shared a loving look before Gibbs placed a kiss on his wives lips. DiNozzo and Callan wolf whistled at the sight only to be rewarded with one of 'those' looks from Gibbs. Abby laughed before whispering in his ear, what ever she said made Gibbs smile. As other couples were encouraged to join the dance floor Gibbs and Abby joined their friends.

"Hey Boss" DiNozzo said with a silly smile as Gibbs approached his team.

"Wipe that grin off your face"

"Yes Boss" he said, but the grin was till there.

"I'm so glad you could all make it" Abby said giving each of her LA friends a hug, before embracing Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo.

"Congratulations Agent Gibbs" Hetty said "I believe you will be very happy"  
"I am Hetty, thanks for coming all this way"  
"Wouldn't have missed it"

"So" McGee began "What about rule 12?"  
"Abby began to laugh; she and Gibbs had had that conversation many times. They had also had that conversation with Director Vance, Jackson Gibbs and Abbys parents

"What is funny Abby?" Ziva asked

"You tell them" Abby said encouraging Gibbs to speak.

"Did I ever say they were NCIS rules?"  
"No" Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo answered.

"Did I ever say there were Marine rules?"  
Again everyone answered in unison "no"  
Gibbs smiled and let Abby finish "They're just 'Gibbs Rules' nothing to do with NCIS at all. And if you think about it we're not breaking rule 12 at all because we're not dating"  
"No Abby you're married" McGee said.

"Exactly" she beamed.

"I think I do not understand" said a confused Ziva.

"I get it" said Kensey "The whole idea of dating is to find a partner, someone you want to spend the rest of your live with, but, if you're already married then you not exactly dating. Sneaky. I like it"


End file.
